Build up the Lightning!
by TheTwoMind
Summary: Lightning Key! Are you ready? Unlock the spark! Get the Lightning Key! Yeah! Another build driver user... A use for a key... New bottles... A new destiny, a completely ignored plot for Kamen Rider Build that I'm swapping for my own version... Lots of other edgy stuff to be cool and all that... Yeah... I'm cool right?
1. Build up a story!

**AN: So… I'll admit, I don't exactly know the most about Kamen rider… But that's fine, right? After all, this is fanfiction, and I have Tvtropes and wiki's to help me! So then! Let's do this! Or, at least give it my best shot! THETWOMIND! FANFICTION! BEST MATCH! By the way, lots of canon for Kamen Rider will be ignored her, this is my version of it, so if I want to completely ruin Build and make my own version, I can. So I will. I'll probably make a proper version one day but… Until then, you'll need to put up with my stupidity!**

Harry Potter looked out of the window as the car stopped, getting out, followed by a girl that was much cheerier than she should have been for where they were. "You sure you want us to go here?" He asked the girl, getting a roll of the eyes for his troubles.

"Of course I do! Besides, think of all the goodies I can get from this place… Oooh I'm so excited!" She exclaimed, bouncing on her feet excitedly.

"I can tell." He grinned at her, spinning what seemed to be a tiny bottle of some kind in his fingers.

"Hey! Give that back!" She exclaimed, trying to take it from him.

"It's one of mine." He warned her, putting it into an odd holder attached to a belt he was wearing, which vanished from sight.

"No, it was one of mine! I recognised the colour!" The girl argued.

"No, mine. I specifically made sure I only brought mine in my bag. I packed yours into your bag." He explained, messing with her hair.

"You promise you only have your bottles?" She asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"Yes, I promise." He promised.

"Alright then! Come on! I wanna go see!" She said, switching from suspicion to excitement instantly.

"Alright, I think it's here." He said, heading into a building, the leaky cauldron…

"Ugh, smells like an abandoned bandit shack." The girl complained, covering her nose.

"You've never been in one." Harry pointed out.

"So? It stinks!" The girl whined, disgusted by the stench.

"I guess, let's just get the supplies and get out of here." He decided, heading through the backdoor with the girl, looking at the brick wall in front of them, trying to figure out how to get past it.

The girl's eyes shone, equations flying through her mind… And then, she reached forwards… And tapped a couple bricks, causing the wall to split in half. "Oh... I thought it would explode…" The girl mumbled embarrassed.

"Hey, at least it's open." He pointed out, heading into Diagon Alley…

"True!" The girl agreed, skipping after him with a happy hum.

"So, first is… Gringotts." Harry said, checking a list that he had in his hands.

"That's the building there right? Want me to just go get the money?" The girl offered.

"No, we can both go." Harry decided, ignoring the looks the two were getting for their odd clothing styles… The girl was wearing a pale fleshy coloured jacket, with a large bulky belt buckle that had a hand crank on its side, her eyes were silver, and her hair was black. Harry was wearing a golden jacket, with the same belt and buckle, as well as the crank on the side. Attached to the belt itself was a phone holder, which he kept his phone inside of, it was locked of course, locked to the belt, as well as the opening itself being locked.

"You think we should have brought her with us?" The girl asked as the two made their way to the building.

"We were going to, she just wanted some time away from you and your explosions." Harry reminded her, as he entered Gringotts.

"Oh yeah!" The girl grinned embarrassed, having forgotten that.

"You're an idiot sometimes Banī, you know that?" Harry told her, messing with her hair playfully.

The girl, whose name was Banī, gave a playful grin at him, shoving him a little, which was all she could do with her pretty small stature. "Only sometimes! The rest of the time, I'm a genius scientist!" Banī declared, amusing Harry.

"Yeah, you are. Anyway, money." He remembered, approaching what looked like a Goblin. "Excuse me, is this where we get money?" He asked, hoping he was right.

The goblin looked at him in disinterest. "Yes. This is. Do you have a vault to get your money from?" The goblin, since it was difficult to tell if it was male or female, asked, uninterested.

"Well, I have a key, but I've never actually been to the vault before." Harry explained, showing the goblin his key.

The goblin took the key, examining it for a moment. "This seems to be authentic… Very well. I shall call for someone to take you to your vault." The goblin told him, pressing a button on the desk and speaking into a small device. "Griphook shall take you to your vault now." The goblin said as another one walked over, leading Harry into the building.

Banī moved to follow, but was blocked by the goblin. "Only family and guardians may go with key holders." The goblin told her.

"But I'm his sister in everything but blood!" Banī whined, before she was allowed to follow, racing after the boy she viewed as her big brother.

 **Vault 687**

The two humans and one goblin arrived at Vault 687 on a mine cart, Banī and Harry having enjoyed the ride.

"Can we go faster on the way back up?" Banī asked hopefully.

"One speed only." Griphook stated, amused by the girl, if only slightly.

Harry watched as the door to the vault was opened, collecting coins and putting them in a pouch, which he put on his belt, using the same locks as those that protected his phone.

While Harry was doing that, Banī was investigating the vault door next to Harry's, specifically the symbol on the front, it looked like a gear, with a jagged line splitting it into two segments… Below it were two small slots, shaped like tiny bottles… With small rail-like objects on the bottom of the slots. Banī took two of the small bottles she and Harry carried with them, a blue one and a red one, and shook them, twisting the caps at the top and slotting them into the door…

" **RABBIT! TANK! BEST MATCH!** " The door announced, getting the attention of Griphook, who hurried over to investigate what Banī had done.

"You opened it! How did you open it?" The goblin asked in shock, the door opening in front of them to reveal an almost empty vault, except for a small box that sat on a table. Griphook sniffed, trying to regain composure. "Well, as you opened the vault, which even we have never been able to manage, you have full access to whatever is inside." The being told the girl, intriguing her.

"Cool!" She exclaimed, before she turned to Griphook confused. "Um… This might be sort of rude… But what gender are you?" She asked.

"I am male, but I understand that humans and wizards have difficulty recognising gender differences for goblins, as we all look very similar." Griphook explained.

"Thank you!" She thanked, bowing politely before she ran into the vault, opening the box excitedly. Inside of the box were two more of the small bottles, one of them was an emerald green, while the other was crimson red, on the caps were two letters, a B and a G. "Ooh… What do these do?" She muttered to herself curiously, putting them away somewhere and exiting the vault, removing the two bottles from the door which caused it to close.

"So those bottles open the door…" Griphook noted.

"I guess! Harry, you ready to go?" Banī shouted to Harry who quickly left his vault, letting Griphook close it before they returned to the surface.

As they made their ascent, Harry's minded drifted back to the past…

 **Two years ago…**

Harry Potter, a nine year old boy, was hiding in the park from Dudley and his gang, there was a new girl at school that Dudley had decided to show who was in charge, before the girl beat the round bully up, of course, Dudley told his parents, who blamed Harry.

"What are you doing in a bush?" A voice asked Harry, as he looked around, finding a girl sitting on a branch of a nearby tree. "Come on up here! It's much more comfortable!" She called, extending a hand down, which he took, being lifted into the tree by the girl, who only used one hand to lift him.

"Thanks…" Harry mumbled quietly, noticing Dudley nearby.

"What's wrong?" The girl asked him worried.

"It's Dudley, my cousin…" He whispered, as Dudley stomped around the park, searching for his victi- I mean, cousin…

"Oh, him…" The girl's face went from cheerful to annoyance for a moment. "You're not like him, right?" She asked, getting a rapid head shake from Harry, who wanted to be nothing like his rotund cousin. "Alright then! Hey, wanna see me do something cool?" She asked with a grin.

"Sure." Harry agreed, wondering what she would do…

The girl reached into her bag, pulling out a belt buckle, which she placed near her waist, a belt appearing and wrapping around her. Then, she pulled out two small bottles and shook them, jumping from the tree in front of Dudley, she put the bottles into slots on the belt.

" **Rabbit! Tank! BEST MATCH!** " Her belt seemed to shout, as she turned the crank on the side… In a flash of light, she changed, she was now wearing a black, formfitting tank top of some kind, with red and blue segments all over, including two long gloves, the left was blue, while the right was red, on her legs, she wore long boots that went up to her thighs, the colours flipped on them, she had a black skirt on that seemed to have red and blue stripes repeating on the inside of it, but it was hard to tell… Her hair had changed colour, going from a simple black, to red and blue, with two strange objects in her hair just above her eyes. " **Hagane no moonsault! RabbitTank! Yeahhh!** " The belt shouted again, as the light faded. The girl grinned, walking close to Dudley, and whispering in his ear, causing him to cry and waddle as fast he could away from the girl.

"That was awesome…" Harry whispered, awed by the girl's transformation.

"It was nothing much…" The girl mumbled, blushing a little as she looked at the ground. "Just something I whipped up." She explained.

"It was amazing!" Harry exclaimed, almost falling out of the tree as he flailed his arms to show just how amazing he thought it was.

The girl blushed, before she jumped up into the tree, changing back to her previous form without warning as she landed. "My name's Banī, Banī Bakudan!" The girl introduced herself, sticking her hand out.

Harry took it hesitantly. "Harry Potter." He introduced back, as his destiny changed course in that instant…

 **Present**

Harry watched Banī enter Ollivanders, following her calmly.

"Ah… Mister Potter… It seems like only yesterday that your parents bought their first wands…" Ollivander said, as he appeared from a dark corner of the room.

Banī made a face, getting the attention of the old man.

"Ah, and Miss Bakudan, I am unsure if I will be able to find a suitable wand for you." The wizard noted. "But, I shall give it my best attempt." He decided, reaching for a box, opening it and taking a wand out, which he handed to Banī. "Go on, give it a wave." He said, searching through boxes.

Banī waved the wand, causing it to knock down a box.

"No! No! Definitely not!" Ollivander decided, taking the wand back.

More wands were tried, and failed.

Ollivander looked ready to give up, before his eyes landed on Banī's belt… "I wonder…" He muttered, turning around and pulling out a wand from a dusty box. "Perhaps… Yes…" He turned to Banī, putting the wand in her hands carefully. "Walnut, eleven inches… Core, a strange material I found in my garden… Oddly reactive, easily moulded into a wand core." He stated.

Banī gave the wand a flick… As her belt started to flash… " **Rabbit! Wand! Spell match!** " It called out, the room flooded with wind.

"A perfect match…" Ollivander noted, smiling serenely… And then, he turned to Harry…


	2. This is not a serious story

**AN: Hi. Did not appreciate the guest reviews, for one, I don't even know what a beta is, and I don't think I could just magically find one… But, that won't stop me! Also, I only make a few mistakes, and not big ones… Unless you're American and think Colour is spelt Color, which is because I'm British, it has a U in it! Dummy.**

Harry gulped as the old wizard thrust wands into his hands, snatching them away quickly. "No… No, no, No! Why can't I find you a wand?!" Ollivander bemoaned, before Harry and Banī locked eyes, having an idea.

Banī slipped a hand into her jacket, pulling out two bottles, passing them to Harry, who put them in his belt.

" **Mahoutsukai! Diamond! Best Match! Are you ready?**!" The belt called out as he turned the crank, what looked like piping coming from the belt and materials from the bottles flowing into it, forming two halves of what seemed like a male version of Banī's RabbitTank form.

"Henshin!" He called out, causing the two halves to slam into him, changing as they collided, giving him a trench coat, as well as a set of rings hanging on his belt…

" **Wizard! Please! Hii, Hii, Hii-Hii-Hii!** " The belt called out as he took a pose.

"Now… It's showtime!" He announced, as Banī grinned at him.

"Odd… It seems that this form allows you to bypass the need for a wand by using those rings… Though, I would advise finding a way to use them outside of it, due to the fact that it isn't that quiet." Ollivander noted, getting a nod from Harry and Banī. "Well, don't let me hold you up, be on your way now children." He told them, as they left the store…

 **Diagon Alley**

"So… Why did you give me both fullbottles?" Harry asked curiously, revealing the bottles were called Fullbottles.

"Well, you always use both for Legend forms." Banī explained with a shrug.

"I do?"

"Yeah!"

"Huh…" Harry frowned, before he shrugged, heading back to the leaky cauldron with all of the supplies for Hogwarts.

 **One year ago.**

Harry winced as he watched Banī get thrown into the wall by the newest friend of the two, who had procured one of Banī's belts, as well as taking one of her fullbottles and a little gadget called the Cross-Z dragon, though it was pronounced in a way more like claws. The girl's name was Kurosu Tsume, but she preferred to be called Kuro, and she could use the Dragon fullbottle and Cross-Z dragon to become what Banī called a Kamen rider, which meant Masked rider, even though they didn't wear masks, specifically, she became Kamen Rider Cross-Z.

"Come on! You can do better than that!" Kuro mocked, watching Banī get up as fast as she could.

"Go easier on her Kuro, she can't take that much strength, she can't even use the dragon fullbottle." Harry told Kuro.

"No way! She wanted me to spar with her." Kuro refused.

"Don't make me have to stop you." He warned her, even though he didn't have any fullbottles of his own, but he did have a belt, which Banī had named the Build driver.

"You can't even use any of the bottles!" Kuro mocked playfully, idly spinning around and roundhouse kicking Banī in the face, sending the small girl flying back into the wall.

Harry frowned, before he noticed a lone Fullbottle sitting alone, the ideal partner being used by Kuro, who could only use one at a time… He grabbed it on a whim, as well as a prototype version of the Cross-Z dragon… Stepping forwards, he shook the Fullbottle, twisting the cap and putting it into the prototype dragon, transforming it into what seemed to be a lock version of it, the handle bit of a lock being what the tail had been formerly, as well as making a sound. " **Sparking Lock!** " Slotting the new Lock into the Driver, the three were surprised when it made another noise. " **Wake up!** " It announced. Harry began to turn the crank, getting confident as the piping appeared around him. " **Lightning Key! Are you ready?** " It called out.

Going off of instincts from what he had seen from Kuro and Banī, he thrust his arms forwards, then sent them to his sides, calling out as he did so. "HENSHIN!"

As soon as he said that, the two halves slammed into him, a golden suit appearing around him, with what seemed like two large blades shaped like keys on his arms, with small locks in his now golden hair above his eyes. " **Unlock the spark! Get the Lightning Key! Yeah!** " The belt called out, as his transformation was completed.

"Huh. I guess you can use them after all." Kuro noted, shocked by the transformation.

Banī, on the other hand, was excited, equations flying through her mind. "Of course you can use it! Dragon and Lock are a best match, and Dragon has its own form, so of course Lock would get a form as well! What are you going to call it?" She rambled, before turning to Harry curiously.

"How about… **Kamen Rider… Secret Spark...** " He announced, his voice becoming secretive and mysterious as he revealed his name…

"Secret Spark… I can work with that!" Banī decided, grinning at her friend.

Kuro got over her shock, grinning at Harry as well. "Maybe now this'll be an even fight!" She announced, as Harry ran at her, attacking her with his keyblades, which were blocked by Kuro's sword, the beat closer.

"Try harder than that!" Harry teased, knowing instinctively one of his many abilities this form gave him, a nasty grin on his face, before he slashed at Kuro's waist with a keyblade, the armour on Kuro's form falling off, leaving her with what was basically a fancy dress.

"Uh oh…" She muttered, shocked by what had happened, and then got knocked out of the area that had been set up for the spar.

"Looks like this enigma will remain locked away." Harry announced, changing back to normal, before Banī ran at him, hugging him excitedly as she ran her mouth off faster than most could process.

 **Present, months later.**

Harry and Banī stood in a field, examining a crater curiously. It had appeared half an hour ago…

Harry slid down into the large crater, finding a purple haired girl in a strange outfit that left most of her arms, legs and stomach exposed… She also had a strange belt around her waist, but it wasn't a build driver… "Hello? Are you ok?" Harry asked, worried about the girl's health, smoke was pouring off of her heavily.

The girl groaned as she started to wake up, before sitting up, finding Harry quickly and jumping up to examine him. "Where am I?" She asked curiously, sounding not at all cautious.

"A field. Why?" He asked, being very unhelpful.

"Well, you see I was in space and then I found out that there was an abused kid in this area so I thought to myself 'Genma, if you don't go investigate you'll never forgive yourself' so I went along and put full power into going down as fast as I could and then I realised I was going too fast to stop but I wasn't worried because my suit has more protection than you'd think and I managed to turn off my rocket and then I landed here but I don't know where here is!" She said, talking very fast.

"Your name is Genma?" Banī asked confused.

"Yep! Call me Gen though!" The girl, apparently called Gen, said happily. "Hmm… It's you!" She shouted suddenly, pointing at Harry. "You're the abused kid!" She announced.

"Why would you care?" Harry asked confused.

Gen was silent for a moment, before she shot forwards, pulling him into a powerful hug for a good minute, before she let him drop. "So what's your name?" She asked, not answering his question.

"Harry Potter." He introduced.

"And I'm Banī Bakudan!" Banī introduced herself.

Gen stuck her hand out in front of Harry, gesturing for a handshake. Harry took it cautiously, before Gen turned the handshake into a reverse hand grip, then a fist bump with alternating fist taps to finish it off. "Tada! Friendship handshake!" She announced happily, doing the same with Banī, who did it with the girl, making it much livelier than it had been with Harry.

As Banī and Gen finished the handshake, a flash of light appeared from the hands of the two girls, a Fullbottle falling to the floor, which Harry picked up, examining it. "It's a LegendFullBottle." He told Banī, noticing it had a label with a picture of Gen on it. "Fourze…?" He questioned, reading the name confused.

"Heh… That's me! Kamen Rider Fourze!" Gen announced, striking a pose. "I'm the girl that's gonna befriend everyone!" She explained happily.

"Wait a second!" Banī exclaimed, having an idea. She quickly dug through her pockets, pulling out two Fullbottles, and preparing them. "Transform!" She told Harry, as they slotted the Bottle's into the drivers, Harry ending up with an empty slot.

" **Yujou! Rocket! Best Match!** " The build driver announced for Banī, who turned the crank excitedly. " **Are you ready?** " The driver asked.

"Henshin!" Banī called out excitedly, the suit halves slamming into her… Before they changed, like with Harry at Ollivanders.

" **Fourze!** " The driver announced, as Banī transformed, gaining an appearance very similar to Gen.

"Uuchuu…. KITA!" She called out, jumping into the air excitedly.

Gen grinned. "That's my catchphrase!" She explained happily, high fiving Banī as she walked over to her.

Harry turned the crank, gaining a male version of Gen's outfit, which was more like a spacesuit.

"I'm not saying the line." He told the girls, who pouted disappointed.

"So… Have you two heard of Hogwarts?" Gen asked hopefully, getting positive responses. "Great! I'm going to be there as well! See you then!" She told them, before she flipped a switch on her belt, a large orange rocket appearing on her right arm which then sent her shooting up into the sky, with an excited shout as she ascended.

"… So… She was a weirdo right?" Harry asked Banī, a little unnerved

"No, she was fun! You just have a stick up your butt!" Banī teased playfully, changing back to normal with Harry, as they headed home to prepare for Hogwarts…

 **The sky**

As Gen ascended, she slapped her forehead as she remembered something. "I forgot to tell them there would be more of us the- Ugh! Bug in my throat! Bug in my throat!" She gagged, coughing frantically as she tried to get rid of the fly that had been caught in her mouth, and been forced into her throat.


	3. So many characters Guess who is who

**AN: Hi. Once again, let me say. THIS IS ME MESSING AROUND! This is not a serious story in the slightest! If you don't like, don't read. I don't mind critics but if you're going to insult me, then at least be helpful…**

Harry and Banī shared a look as they stepped onto the train, finding a compartment and sitting in it together… The train began to leave, before the two stared at each other in shock.

"We forgot Kuro!" They exclaimed, looking out of the window to find the girl running after the moving train, trying her best to catch up to it. A student opened a window, pulling the girl in at the last second, before platform nine and three quarters was left behind.

The two sighed in relief, glad that their friend was alright.

"You forgot me!" The girl exclaimed, charging into the room angrily.

"I'm sorry!" Banī said multiple times, repeating herself over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over!

"We didn't realise until the train started to leave. Sorry Kuro." Harry apologised, staying calm.

"Ugh… You owe me…" Kuro grumbled annoyed.

"Alright." Harry agreed, knowing it was true.

"Why do we owe you? Can't Harry just make out with you or something?!" Banī whined, lying on one of the seats like it was a bed.

Kuro blushed bright red. "S-Shut up Banī! I don't like him like that!" Kuro shouted embarrassed.

"Banī. Stop. Shipping. Me." Harry warned her.

"Nngh… Do I have to? You two are so cute together!" Banī whined.

"Stop." Kuro demanded.

"No! I just won't do it too much." Banī refused.

"… That's probably the best we're going to get…" Harry muttered, sharing a look with Kuro.

"Probably." Kuro agreed with a sigh.

Harry looked out the window as the train continued moving…

"I wonder if we'll see Gen." Banī wondered.

"Who?" Kuro asked, not having met her.

"She's a girl that ended up falling from the sky and into a crater." Harry explained.

"Oh. Weird…" Kuro muttered, before she was hit in the head by what seemed to be a small eyeball-like object. "OW!"

"Sorry!" A girl's voice shouted, as a girl ran in through the door, picking up the object quickly. "I didn't mean to hit you! I tripped and it ended up flying out of my hands!" She apologised. She had grey hair, with a small lock of hair almost floating as it pointed upwards like a horn, a blue streak inside of it. Her eyes were orange, and she wore a black jacket that had orange lining on it. Around her waist, covered slightly by the jacket, was a strange belt, which looked sort of like an eye…

"It's fine…" Kuro muttered, rubbing her head.

"I'm so sorry… I really am!" The girl apologised again, looking down at her feet embarrassed.

"I said its fine." Kuro repeated.

"I'm sooo sorry!" The girl repeated, apparently not hearing her.

Kuro scowled, grabbing the girl's chin and lifting it up, looking the girl in the eyes. "I said. It's. FINE." She said, annoyed that she had to repeat herself.

"A-Alright…" The girl stammered, fear in her eyes… Her brilliant orange eyes… Shimmering with emotions…

Kuro shook her head for a second confused, why the hell had she been thinking that?! Sure, the girl was cute but… AND WHY WAS SHE THINKING THAT AS WELL?! Stupid eleven year old hormones!

Banī snickered as Kuro tried to keep her mind clear. "So… What's with the belt?" She asked curiously, deciding to lend Kuro a hand and provide a distraction.

"Oh, uh, this?" The girl asked nervously, pointing at her belt, clearly flustered.

"Yeah. It's kinda creepy…" Banī noted.

"Well, it's sort of… Private… I can't just go around telling people all the time…" She explained nervously, looking embarrassed that she couldn't tell them.

"That's fine." Harry told her.

"Thanks… Um… My name's Bukumina Kyūseishu, but please call me Mina…"

"How about Count Buku?" Banī joked, giggling to herself.

"Um… No… I'd rather you not." The girl, Mina, said politely.

"Alright, it was only an idea!" Banī agreed. "I'm Banī Bakudan! Nice to meet you!" Banī said with a smile, which Mina nervously returned.

"I'm Kuro. My full name's not important, just call me Kuro." Kuro said bluntly, her eyes closed as she thought to herself.

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry said.

"Wait, really? As in, the boy-who-lived? That Harry Potter?" Mina asked, eyes wide.

Harry sighed, having expected this. "Yes. That Harry Potter…" He agreed.

"Wow… I… I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure…" Mina apologised, confusing Harry by how she had ended it.

"What do you mean?" He asked, before Mina covered his left eye with the palm of her hand, which was glowing an odd light, causing him a lot of pain. He barely managed to hold back a scream before she stopped, pulling her hand away, holding another of the odd Eyeball things…

"I'm sorry… I just… I wanted to make sure, and this is a good way to do it…" Mina apologised, bright red.

"What was that?" Banī asked confused.

"I… Um… Can I tell you tomorrow?" Mina asked hopefully.

"… Okay!" Banī agreed, sticking her hand out, which Mina took, causing two flashes of light that merged together, yet another eye and a bottle falling to the floor, which were quickly picked up, examined in confusion.

"Another one? Let me see. We might have its twin." Harry told Banī, looking it over… The cap didn't help, though the name was odd… Ghost? Weird… "Hmm… I have an idea… We can check it tonight." Harry told Banī, while Kuro came to same conclusion.

"Alright!" Banī agreed, grinning happily.

 **Later**

The students all found themselves in the great hall, looking around in awe at everything…

McGonagall stepped forwards, holding up a list. "When I call your names, step forwards and sit on this stool. I shall place the sorting hat onto your head, and you will be placed into your house." She announced, reading from the list.

"Bōkun, Torisera, Yokyryū!" McGonagall called out, struggling a bit.

A girl with Purple hair and green eyes stepped forwards, sitting down on the stool and waiting patiently, as the hat was placed on her head…

"Hufflepuff!" The hat called out, getting roars of happiness from the yellow table, which the girl went towards, sitting down happily.

"Bakudan, Banī!" McGonagall called out, unsure of how to say Banī's name.

Banī ran over to the stool, almost tripping over her own feet as she did so. She quickly sat onto the stool, letting the hat be placed onto her head.

The hall was silent for a while… Until…

"Yes… Yes I see… Plenty of… Hmm… Odd… Ah! I see… Well then… Better be… Gryffindor!" The hat decided, Banī running to the red table happily.

"Toraka, Hina!" McGonagall called out, as a girl with Brown hair and dark red eyes, which caused some worry from the staff, walked up to the stool, sitting on it and waiting patiently…

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat roared, as the girl walked to the blue table, giving a grin.

"Tsume, Kurosu!" McGonagall called out, as Kuro walked to the stool.

The moment the hat touched Kuro's head, the hat decided, "HUFFLEPUFF!" Kuro sat down at the yellow table quietly.

"Hojo, Asuna!" McGonagall called out, as a girl stepped forwards, sitting on the stool, the hat on her head.

"Gryffindor!" The hat called out, as the girl sat down at the red table.

Hojo, Emily!" A similar looking girl, except with a different hairstyle, walked to the stool, the hat placed on her head…

"Gryffindor!" The hat called, as the girl joined the girl that must have been her sister.

"Kisaragi, Genma!" The girl Harry and Banī had met in the crater walked up to the stool, wearing robes, without the strange space suit she'd had before.

The moment the hat was placed on her head, it roared out "HUFFLEPUFF!" To the joy of the yellow table.

"Shutsuryoku, Zen!" A girl, with long gingery brown hair, and amber eyes, walked to the stool, waiting for the hat to land on her head…

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat called out, to the joy of the red table, as well as Banī.

"Fukami, Mokoto!" A girl with bright blue hair and eyes walked to the stool, a blank look on her face as she waited to be sorted.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat roared out, as the girl made her way to the green table, seemingly bored.

"Kyūseishu, Bukumina!" Mina walked over, nervous due to forgetting to change into her robes…

The hat was placed on her head…

A minute passed…

Five minutes passed…

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat roared out, as the girl nervously made her way to the green table, shrinking under the many glares she was getting, before the blue lock of hair seemed to glow slightly, comforting her…

"Soma, Hart!" A girl with pink hair walked forwards to the stool, sitting on it seemingly without a care in the world. The hat was placed on her head...

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Doraiba, Kōsoku!" A girl with brown hair and blue eyes made her way to the stool…

"Hufflepuff!"

"Uaoto, Nokk!" A girl with wild red hair, as well as a small streak of blue, as well as red eyes and tanned skin, walked to the stool, a wild look in her eyes.

"Gryffindor!"

"Yoroi, Ongaku!" A girl with blue hair and yellow eyes made her way to the stool, a slightly dazed look in her eyes for some reason…

"Hufflepuff!" She made her way there carefully, tripping over something occasionally.

"Puzzaro, Pakuto!" A thin girl, with blue hair that had a small red streak, blue eyes and pale skin, walked to the stool, chewing on some gum as she did so…

"Ravenclaw!" The girl got up lazily, not really paying attention as she made her way to the table.

"Shushi, Jeneshisu!" A girl with orange hair and eyes made her way to the stool.

"Hufflepuff!"

"Sentōki, Rēzā!"

A minute passed… Nobody came up…

McGonagall pursed her lips, deciding to move on…

"Nota-"

McGonagall was cut off by a loud revving, which to those who were aware of the muggle world recognised as a motorbike…

Without warning, a yellow motorbike with purple spikes on the front drove in without a rider, before in a flash of light, it transformed into a girl, with messy hair and a flushed face, panting heavily.

"S-Sorry… I missed the train…" The girl panted, heading to the stool. "I'm Rēzā." She explained as she flopped onto it.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The girl tiredly made her way to the table, almost collapsing as she sat down.

McGonagall looked shocked for a moment, before she recovered and continued…

"Notatakai, Gurīsu!" A girl with brown hair and yellow eyes made her way to the stool, fiddling with a wrench in her hands as she did so.

"SLYTHERIN!" The girl calmly made her way there, one of her eyes twitching slightly as she did…

"Yūgō, Kemono!" A girl, with blonde hair and green eyes, excitedly made her way there, face full of innocent excitement.

"HUF- No? Why not? Ah… I see… You realise that just proves you should be in…? Fine. GRYFFINDOR!" The hat roared, seemingly arguing with the girl, who practically ran to sit next to the girl called Hart.

"Kiva, Kyūkets!" McGonagall called out, having some difficulty at first.

A girl, with yellow eyes and silver hair, made her way to the stool, looking around childishly and excitedly.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The girl grinned happily and made her way to the table, seemingly searching for someone…

"Wasureta, Subete!" The girl from before lifted her head in joy.

A girl who seemed identical to Banī walked to the stool…

"SLYTHER- No? You as well? That's a good point… You really shouldn't have done that though… Very well… GRYFFINDOR!" The hat decided, the girl sitting next to the silver haired girl, who hugged her excitedly.

"Senshi, Wakai!" A girl, with grey eyes and red hair, made her way to the stool, tripping slightly as she walked…

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The girl, with much tripping, made her way to the table…

"Aijō, Gēmu!" A girl, with black hair, two eye colours of red and blue, made her way to the stool… The hat placed on her head.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Taro, Henko!" A girl with black hair and grey eyes made her way to the stool.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Kādo, Jigen!" A girl with green eyes and red hair that faded into black made her way to the stool…

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Harry sighed, getting bored…

"Potter, Harry!" McGonagall called out, causing the hall to start whispering.

Harry made his way to the stool, sitting down tiredly.

" _Hmm… Interesting… Lots of Knowledge… Loyal… Very ambitious… Better be… GRYFFINDOR!_ " The hat roared, as Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Banī.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Banī said with a grin on her face.

"Should be. Hey, we'll have to try the thing tomorrow. I'm so tired…" Harry told Banī with a yawn…


	4. I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING ANYMORE!

**AN: HI! I had an idea of how to continue this! Yeah this'll take a while to actually get to plot… I MAY have gone overboard with Riders… Oops…**

In the Night, two figures approached Hogwarts… Each of them holding a small case in one hand, while with the other, they played with a small silver coin, which had an animal looking symbol…

"This the place?" One of them asked with a female voice. "Looks a bit cold, just from here…"

"I thought you liked the cold. You're scared of heat." The other responded, with a male voice. "And yeah, this is the place." He confirmed.

"I'm just saying, Mom could get a cold." The Female one explained.

"Ah. Yeah that's a good point. How many medals do you have?" The male asked.

"Well, three in the case for Mom… Um… Six in me!" The female said after a few moments of thinking. "You?"

"I have… Five in me, and two in the case. Mom already has Batta. Seriously she never lets me have it…" The male complained.

"Yeah but that's cause she likes it!" The female countered.

"I guess… Let's go." The male decided, as they entered the Grounds of Hogwarts…

"Hey, this is a pretty big place… How do we find her?" The female asked.

"We have Cells you dingus." The male said semi-sarcastically.

"Oh! Right! I forgot…" The female mumbled, playing with the coin in embarrassment.

The male gave a sigh, and held his coin up, before he put an incredible amount of pressure on the poor coin, causing it to snap in half… Throwing one half to the floor, and handing the other half to the female to keep safe.

After a moment, the Half of the coin on the ground transformed, becoming an underdeveloped mummy like creature…

"Find Hina Toraka, don't harm her, just bring her here. Don't force her, she'll follow on her own." The male ordered, as the creature stumbled away creepily.

"I hate using Wastes…" The girl said with a shudder.

"We wouldn't have to use them if you had woken me up on time like we agreed Sis."

"I was tired… Mom made me use my powers all day for training…" The girl whined. "Besides, at least my legs don't rip apart when I hop!" She argued.

"Hey, that's uncalled for. You know how much that hurts!" The boy said with a growl, green fire flickering around his fingers.

"You're about to transfor-" The girl was cut off by the boy being engulfed in fire, transforming him into a copy of the girl.

"Oh look at me, I'm Kaiyō, and I'm scared of the sun because it's mildly warm outside in summer sometimes and I can't handle it so I just flop like a fish on the floor." The boy said in a mocking voice, using the appearance of the Girl, apparently named Kaiyō, to tease her.

"Hey! Stop that!" Kaiyō said angrily.

"You shouldn't make fun of my legs." The boy said, doing embarrassing poses with Kaiyō's appearance, making her go bright red.

"STOP THAT!" She shouted, chasing him around the lake, the boy laughing the entire time, still using her appearance…

 **Ravenclaw Dorm…**

A girl groaned as she was shaken awake by a floating hand… "Hina. Wake up. I sense a Yummy." The hand somehow said, despite not having a mouth.

"Nnngh…. What are you talking about Ankh…?" She asked in confusion, rubbing her naturally red eyes…

"Waste Yummy. There's one here, and it's close." The Hand, apparently named Ankh, explained, grabbing her arm and pulling her to her feet. "Go kill it and give me its medals." He demanded.

"Half." Hina countered.

"Three quarters."

"Sixty percent."

"Seventy."

"Sixty"

"Sixty five."

"Sixty."

"GRAH! FINE! SIXTY!" Ankh agreed in anger.

"Waste Yummies don't have many cells in them though. They only have one after a long time if they have hosts…" Hina remembered.

"… Just kill the stupid thing…" Ankh grumbled.

Hina smiled, and held out her hand, causing Ankh to place a strange book into her hands. "Thank you." She thanked, reaching over to the bedside thingy and grabbing a strange belt buckle, which she put onto her waist, causing a belt to appear, as well as a strange coin holder thing on one side, and a strange disk on the other side. "Let's see… TaToBa should work." She decided, taking three odd looking coins from the book, and placing them each into a slot of the buckle. Before doing anything else, she closed the book, and handed it to Ankh, who growled a little at her. Then, she left the Dorm, looking for the Yummy…

 **Waste Yummy**

The waste Yummy walked against the Door, trying to push it open… It was a pull door…

 **Hina**

Hina opened the door, and instantly had to hold back a squeak, as the Waste Yummy approached her, pointing in the direction it came. "You… Want me to follow you?" She questioned, causing the Yummy to nod. "Okay…" She agreed, following it, ignoring Ankh's anger…

 **With Kaiyō and the boy**

Kaiyō panted, as they came to a halt. "Okay Henka, you win…" She decided, passing out headfirst into the lake.

The boy, Henka, watched in amusement as his sister lay there, doing nothing to help her as he was engulfed in flames again, returning to his normal appearance. "Let's see… Should be here… Now." He decided, kicking Kaiyō further into the water to hide her.

The Waste Yummy returned, with Hina following it. Once she arrived, Henka snapped his fingers, causing the Yummy to fall apart, the coin shard turning to dust…

"Henka, where's your sister?" Hina asked, looking at him slightly annoyed.

"Oh, y'know… I annoyed her, she chased me and passed out headfirst into the lake. She'll wake up any second now!" Henka said, not caring at all.

Hina sighed, and returned the coins into the book. "Why are you here anyway?" She asked curiously.

"Okay! First of all, YOU FORGOT US AND LEFT US AT HOME! Second, you took Yoko but not us! And third, you forgot your medals." He explained, holding up the boxes, he had taken Kaiyō's at some point.

"Oh! Sorry, but you two are only ten, Yoko's eleven…" Hina pointed out.

"So? Just take the stupid medals…" Henka grumbled throwing the boxes at her. "We can talk in the morning!" He said, going from upset to happy in a split second, grabbing Kaiyo's foot and dragging her off, her face dragging into the dirt the entire time. "Oh! And turkey face isn't invited to the talk." He added just before leaving Hina and Ankh's sight.

"TURKEY FACE?!" Ankh exclaimed in rage, before he was hit by the other half of the coin, sending his hand body flying out of sight.

Henka's laughs echoed into the night…

 **Gryffindor tower…**

Harry shot up with a Gasp, words echoing in his head… "Damnit… He's back…" He growled, holding a strange expanded bottle, with crack-like markings on it… "Stay in there… Please…" He begged, but his arm didn't listen to him, shaking the bottle, and pressing the cap against his skin, causing him to glow…


End file.
